


Implicit

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Of falling asleep during date nights, and trust.





	Implicit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



Chihiro was asleep. Seijuurou could hear his soft sleep-breathing, from where Chihiro's head was resting on his shoulder, the long day having caught up with him. Seijuurou wasn't particularly surprised by it, considering that Chihiro already looked exhausted when he showed up at his door earlier, grumbling about their inconveniently planned date night and how he'd been scrambling to meet a deadline just hours before, even as he pushed his way past Seijuurou and into the apartment.

Chihiro had made a disparaging noise at the meal that was in progress—pasta set to boil and a jar of sauce waiting to be stirred in—and set about chopping the vegetables he had previously stocked Seijuurou's fridge with, muttering under his breath about _spoiled young masters who couldn't take care of themselves_ the entire time. He ate slowly, matching Seijuurou, who was taking bites in between talking about his day at work, at the company he would someday inherit. After they were done, Chihiro even settled on the couch beside Seijuurou with only the usual amount of complaining at tonight's choice of a French film with English subtitles. It was a film that Chihiro didn't particularly care for, which he made perfectly clear. Seijuurou found that with Chihiro's lips on his pulse point and body pressed against his from shoulder to hip, he didn't care for the film as much as he originally thought, either.

It was still playing. Seijuurou managed to pick up the thread of the plot again once Chihiro stopped kissing him, apparently satisfied with how ruffled and distracted he could make Seijuurou after such little effort. Reaching for the remote, Seijuurou hit the stop button and let the screen go blue, illuminating the room with its glow.

Chihiro looked ethereal when Seijuurou pulled back to look at him. He was sleeping so deeply that he didn't even stir when his head slipped off Seijuurou's shoulder, but simply made a soft sound of protest and pressed his face into Seijuurou's arm.

It made Seijuurou think of a cat, exposing its belly as a sign of trust and that was an odd thought, that Chihiro would trust him when he so often handled Seijuurou like a snake who he was expecting to manifest a second head to bite him with. It was one thing for Seijuurou to command and expect trust, and a different thing entirely for Chihiro to explicitly show it, as much as he would deny it all if Seijuurou ever made mention of it. That much, Seijuurou knew to expect from him and he was surprised by how much he liked it. Chihiro's loyalty felt hard-won rather than a given fact, and that made Seijuurou value it in a different way. It made him want to hold onto it, to see what more it could become.

Stroking his fingers through Chihiro's hair, Seijuurou pulled him close and wrapped both arms around him. The couch was large enough for them to lie back on, with Chihiro's head resting on Seijuurou's chest. Chihiro grumbled softly again, turning his face into the warmth of Seijuurou's body. Exhaling softly, Seijuurou turned his face to press a kiss to Chihiro's forehead. 

"What are you doing," Chihiro mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. Of course, Seijuurou thought to himself with amusement, this would be the one thing to wake him up. Like a fairytale, except instead of a dashing princess, he had Chihiro, tired author, pushing himself up to all fours and blinking blearily down at Seijuurou like he'd just been personally offended rather than being kissed. 

"You fell asleep," Seijuurou murmured, wrapping his fingers around Chihiro's wrists before he did something inadvisable, like stroking Chihiro's cheek instead. 

With a frown, Chihiro pulled one of his hands from Seijuurou's grip to rub his eyes. "You don't have to sound so smug about it."

"That's just how I sound, Chihiro."

With an annoyed huff, Chihiro lowered himself back on top of Seijuurou, nuzzling against him and tangling their legs together. "I know that."

Seijuurou pressed his lips together to hold back his smile. "Go to sleep, Chihiro."

"Don't tell me what to do." Chihiro yawned, but made no effort to move. "I should go home."

"You don't have to," Seijuurou replied, curling his fingers into the back of Chihiro's shirt. "You could stay."

With a quiet grumble, Chihiro shifted against Seijuurou again. "Are you asking me to?"

"Stay," Seijuurou murmured, his lips against Chihiro's ear.

With an exhale that could be a laugh, Chihiro relaxed against him. "That's not a question."

"But you'll stay anyway." Seijuurou was certain of it. 

There was more that he could ask for, and he knew it. Questions that Chihiro was waiting for him to ask and truly mean them. He could ask Chihiro not to leave at all, to move in and face the fact that they were much more than they pretended to be. Only, that would mean Seijuurou would have to face it too, and he wasn't sure he was prepared for that. He would be faced with the fact that they were beginning something that would have a definite end, whether he wanted it or not. There was that ever-present weight of expectation hanging over his head, holding more control over his life than he was willing to admit, threatening to sever any bonds he was foolish enough to make, no matter how strong he hoped they would be. 

It was easier not to want at all and Seijuurou thought he was managing that, until it was too late to realise that he wasn't.

"Stop it," Chihiro said, voice husky and breath warm against Seijuurou's ear, both of these facts combining to send a shiver through his body. "You're thinking so hard that even I can feel it. You're exhausting." 

It was too early into this—whatever it was—to scare Chihiro off with everything that potentially lay ahead of them. There was no way he could reasonably expect Chihiro to go through with it all, when all he truly wanted was a simply and uneventful life. He wasn't one to look at the end of a story before starting it; there was no way Seijuurou could ask him to do it with whatever they could write themselves into with each other. 

It was already too late. They both knew that. 

"That's just how I am, I'm afraid," Seijuurou said, so softly that he wasn't sure Chihiro would hear it, or that he was still awake to hear it at all.

"I know that too," Chihiro replied, settling against him. "Just go to sleep."


End file.
